


Touch Yourself

by meladi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Draco is a Good Boy, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Hermione being dramatic, Hermione is kinky, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meladi/pseuds/meladi
Summary: “Touch yourself for me Granger.” Draco’s voice had deepened from its normal tone and she felt the vibrations of it sink through her skin and settle into her bones. “I want to see you make yourself cum.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 201





	Touch Yourself

“Touch yourself for me Granger.” Draco’s voice had deepened from its normal tone and she felt the vibrations of it sink through her skin and settle into her bones. “I want to see you make yourself cum.”

Hermione’s eyes flicked over him, she took in the unadulterated desire in his eyes, watched how the muscles in his arms strained, and how his hands tensed by her waist. From their position at the end of her bed, his body half over hers, the thick material of his shirt just -but not nearly enough- scraping the skin of her lower belly with his exhale; she considered the very real possibility that she had never seen anything more delicious in her life. Sweet Nimue she wanted him.

Lust the likes of which she had never felt before rushed through her, waving her inhibitions and even the slightest bit of hesitation a very hasty goodbye. Her body buzzed with want, not only for him but also for the climax of all this delightful tension that had been building between them for the last few years. She’d known for a while sex with Draco Malfoy would be explosive and holy fuck was she eager.

Her eyes burned with a look that promised debauchery and she curled her hand around his neck and pulled him up to kiss her. A naughty impulse driving her decision to pull her knickers off and use them as a makeshift gag. Once satisfied she whispered “Accio” against his lips, she watched as his eyes darkened as he tasted her and curled her mouth into a smile as she felt a familiar weight settle into her hand. Oh, Draco Malfoy was going to be in for a fucking delight this evening. She pushed him off her eyes alight with mischief and her free hand, before scooting up the bed to take her place. If he wanted a show, she would do her very best. After all, Hermione motherfucking Granger had always been an overachiever.

She watched him as he sat at the foot of the bed, watching her and the toy in her hand. “You have to be a good boy for me Draco, do you promise?”

Fire burned in his eyes and his jaw tightened as he nodded. She continued “You have to stay there and not touch me until I say so.”

Draco’s responding groan came from deep within his chest, Hermione grinned.

Lying back down on the bed, her head resting on her pillow, she flicked her thumb over the toy in her hand, her finger coming to rest on a familiar set of buttons. Her finger pressed the button and the walls of her bedroom were once again reacquainted with the sound of her second favourite wand coming to life.

Feeling up for playing, she brought the buzzing head first to her breasts, running the bulbous rubber head around her areolas she teased herself, varying the strength of the vibrations across her breasts until her nipples peaked, desperate for attention. Her nipples weren’t that sensitive, and it usually took pinching them **hard** to get that kind of a reaction from her, but Draco’s gaze thrilled her, lighting her skin on fire. And as she finally ran the wand over her nipple she gasped at the electric running through her. Fucking hell that was good. She knew she wouldn’t be able to come from this, but taking longer than she usually would, she teased her breasts, her thumb flicking over the buttons at the side as she tried different vibration patterns and speeds.

But as fun as this was, her body ached with the need to come. Moving her other hand down, she ran her hand down her abdomen and down to her centre. She trailed her index finger across her folds loving the feeling of how wet and needy she felt and groaned in pleasure. Picking up the wand off her breasts she reduced the intensity of the vibrations and brought the toy to her vulva moaning as the reverberations pulsed through her. She guided the toy across her labia, avoiding her clit, and loving the way she could feel how her arousal made the toy slick across her folds. She could her Draco’s breathing become unsteady and glanced up to see his gaze completely fixated on the toy between her legs, watching as the black plastic glided through her pussy.

Her blood heated and despite her intentions of drawing this out further, thoughts of putting on a show for Draco flew from her mind as she rammed up the vibrations and brought the toy straight to her clit.

Lightning volted through her skin. Her back arched, body quivering as a loud sound escaped her throat. Despite the complete overload of sensations, she found herself unable to pull her hand away or move the persistent buzzing at her clit for several seconds as her body hurtled towards a dizzy pleasure. Finally regaining her bearings, she began to move the toy in small circles around her clit, her hips slowly undulating in small circles in time with her wrist. She kept her eyes locked on Draco, watched the flush of his cheeks, the slight furrowing of his brows, the flare of his nostrils, the darkness of his eyes as he watched her hips circle. She could see the peak of his tongue around her knickers and despite putting them there herself, had never been so envious of a piece of fabric.

Her toes curled; hips bucking as her finger pressed the little + button on the side urging the toy to its fastest speed. She was so close to euphoria she could feel her skin tightening, the familiar tickle in her toes almost promising release. But, stuck on the wrong side of her orgasm, she couldn’t seem to get herself over the edge. Need thrummed in her veins. In her desperation she grinded harder on the toy still circling her clit, certain that her bones were vibrating at this point, yet still unable to cum.

The mattress shifted under her and Draco appeared over her, sans knickers in mouth and fingers descending to rest over her ribs.

“Fuck Granger you look gorgeous.” Her skin flushed and his gaze traced over every inch of her.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous Granger. I can see you’re just there. So ready to come for me. You look so beautiful like this, so needy and desperate and so fucking wet. I can hear you, practically taste how wet you are. Would you like that love? After you’ve brought yourself off for me, would you like me to put my mouth on you. You’d like that wouldn’t you Granger, my tongue on your perfect little cunt bringing you off.”

Hermione had never been talked to like this in her life, and although she wasn’t typically one to be melodramatic, she quickly decided the last 23 years of her life had been a waste. Fuck. What had she been doing with her life that she’d never got to experience how abso-fucking-lutely amazing dirty talk was? Or Draco for that matter? The man hadn’t even touched her, and she was just teetering on the edge of a seismic orgasm.

“Draco please… please…” She couldn’t verbalise what she wanted but as her hand rotated even faster circles over her clit, inadvertently rubbing her hand against the bulge of his trousers, she prayed he understood.

“I know Granger, you’ve been such a good girl. So lovely teasing me with this thing, getting yourself so wet for me. So close to coming, do you need me to tell you to come Granger, tell you I need you to come so I can eat and play with your pretty little cunt myself?”

Hermione’s hips bucked and yes she would absolutely thank all of the deities, every single one, if he would just never stop with that talking with that delightful, pouty, filthy mouth of his.

“You’ve made my cock so hard Granger. Can you feel it? Can you feel how much I want to fuck you Hermione? How after you’ve come on my tongue, I’m going to make you ride my cock until you scream my name. Fuck Hermione, you’re such a good girl, I haven’t felt this hard since I was a fucking teenager, come for me Hermione, come for me beautiful.”

At “good girl” Hermione felt her orgasm begin to swell and it was hearing her name on his lips that pushed her over. Her body tensed and muscles shook as her body catapulted into the biggest orgasm of her life, flinging her into fireworks and dizzying colours. She came back to earth to find Draco picking up the wand from where it had fallen between her legs, buzzing happily away against her labia. He deftly fiddled with the device before turning it off and throwing it off the bed and spent the rest of the evening devoting his entire attention to Hermione showing her just how magical he was without a wand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya - thank you for reading this!
> 
> This is my first time writing fanfic and I'd absolutely love it if you could please let me know what you thought. Was I too heavy on the commas? Too Hermione centric? Did you want to see more of Draco? Let me know! 
> 
> Thank you!!! :)   
> xx


End file.
